Valió la pena
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Loki abandona su hogar en Asgard para vivir con un herrero llamado Anthony. Thor decide ir a buscarle para llevarle de regreso al palacio; pero hay un problema, pequeño y llorón. AU. Primera parte de: Anthony de Asgard. (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony, Loki y Thor pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **Donya,** quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir sus historias al español.

 **Personajes:** Tony, Loki, Thor.

 **El original pueden encontrarlo en Ao3:** **Worth it** by **Donya.**

* * *

 **Valió la pena** por **Donya**

No fue fácil aceptar la decisión de Loki, Thor aún dudaba, inseguro de cómo se sentía sobre toda esta situación. Meses transcurrieron y ni se habían visto ni intercambiado palabras. El hermano menor se separó de su familia, renunció voluntariamente a todo lo que merecía como príncipe. Sucedió tan repentinamente, que nadie notó nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde para detener el desastre inevitable.

Loki afirmaba amar a un plebeyo. Al no haber recibido la bendición de Odín, abandonó el palacio. No se llevó ninguna de sus posesiones, ni siquiera su armadura, escapó vistiendo una túnica delgada y pantalones de cuero, descalzo.

Thor admitió que estaba predispuesto, estaba tan ansioso por el bienestar de Loki, que no tenía intención de conocer al hombre humilde que le había robado a su hermano. No podía terminar bien, seguramente Loki estaba siendo manipulado, utilizado, ya fuera por el don de su magia o por el oro que el hombre esperaba obtener de él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego?

Extrañaba a su hermano. El lugar vacío en la mesa le recordaba todos los días su pérdida. Temía pensar en el destino de Loki. Desacostumbrado a la pobreza, privado de todos los privilegios, desprotegido, tenía que estar desesperado. Siempre tan vanidoso y reacio a admitir sus errores, tal vez quería regresar pero no podía enfrentarse al Padre de Todos. Thor se aferró a ese pensamiento y decidió encontrarlo y convencerlo para que regresara a casa.

Todo lo que sabía era que el hombre era un herrero, que vivía a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, lejos de palacio. Thor consideró tomar a Sleipnir para recordarle a su hermano lo que había abandonado, pero finalmente se conformó con un caballo diferente. Loki le reclamaría por maltratar a Sleipnir y Thor quería evitarles el agravio.

Cabalgó toda la noche, agradecido por la luz plateada de las estrellas. Tomada la decisión, no podía esperar por verle. Sabiendo que estaba muriéndose de hambre, Thor llevó comida para su hermano. Carne asada, pan recién horneado, fruta, hidromiel. Le daría la comida en su camino de regreso a casa.

El pueblo estaba rodeado por espesa niebla mezclada con el humo de las chimeneas. Al amanecer, Thor se encontró solo con un par de ancianas en el pozo que inclinaron la cabeza ante él, asumiendo correctamente que era un príncipe. Thor apreció el gesto y ayudó a las mujeres con los pesados baldes. Le mostraron el camino a la casa del herrero.

A Thor se le rompió el corazón al ver la pequeña morada que Loki había elegido como su nuevo hogar. Estaba escondida detrás de altos árboles y espesos arbustos. Thor no tocó la puerta por miedo a romperla. En cambio, llamó a Loki, esperando que el otro hombre no estuviera allí. La puerta se abrió y en la oscuridad de aquel lastimoso lugar vio el rostro pálido de su hermano. Ojeras bajo sus ojos, labios secos, los harapos que vestía sucios.

—Thor... No debiste molestarte.

Una ventana, rota y manchada, dejó entrar suficiente luz como para asustar a Thor. Un montón de paja en una esquina, cubierta con una manta raída; dos tazas rotas en el suelo, todo parecía sucio, podrido y rancio.

—Sé que no se ve bien, he querido— —Loki comenzó a explicarse, pero entonces alguien más entró en la casa. Thor se volvió para encarar al enemigo que obligaba a su pequeño hermano a vivir en semejantes condiciones. El hombre era más pequeño que él, que Loki, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, un verdadero plebeyo.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importó cuando Thor notó algo que el hombre estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos. No eran troncos, sino un pequeño bulto. Un bulto que chilló débilmente. Thor abrió los ojos de par en par. De alguna manera, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Loki pudiera tener otro hijo.

—¿Loki? —preguntó el hombre, presionando al bebé más cerca de su pecho, mirando a Thor sospechosamente.

—Ah, sí, este es mi hermano. Thor, te presento a mi esposo, Anthony —dijo Loki, estaba tan agotado que su voz carecía de emoción.

—¿Y el pequeño?

Loki casi sonrió, sus ojos se suavizaron cuando miró a su hijo. Independientemente de las dificultades, Loki amaba a la pequeña criatura.

—Svein.

Svein, «joven guerrero», entonces era un niño. El herrero se lo dio a Loki, quien meció suavemente al bebé de un lado a otro, besando tiernamente la pequeña cabeza. Thor se sintió como un intruso, como si interrumpiera un momento íntimo.

—Te ofrecería cerveza, pero— —El herrero ni siquiera se molestó en terminar su flagrante mentira. No tenían cerveza, apenas podían alimentarse. Thor se excusó y fue por la comida en el saco que dejó en el caballo. Loki aceptó el regalo asintiendo, demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo. Era tan miserable en su terquedad, Thor quería arrastrarlo de regreso al palacio, obligarlo a bañarse bien y usar ropa limpia. Pero Loki había elegido, rechazaba cualquier ayuda que pudiera recibir de su padre. Era obvio que cualquier intento por hacer que cambiara de parecer era inútil. Este era su hogar, su esposo y su hijo. Loki no los abandonaría.

—¿Eres feliz aquí, Loki? ¿Valió la pena?

Loki se le acercó y finalmente le mostró al bebé. Rostro sonrosado, sus ojos bien cerrados y sus manos diminutas, Thor sintió una oleada de afecto. Su sobrino, Svein.

—Míralo Thor. Por supuesto que valió la pena.

* * *

Esto tiene segunda parte y no es una historia feliz, pero ya que estoy en modo Infinity War pues qué más da :'(


End file.
